Nuevo Comienzo
by Saory-Moon
Summary: Regrese a la orden despues de 7 meses lejos,solo para cuidar del Noe que es compatible con la inocencia...yo hare que pague por sus crimenes...pero, puede que haya cambiado un poco...ta vez no es tan malo.
1. Estoy en casa

****Capitulo 1****

**Estoy en casa…**

* * *

><p>Había pasado un año desde que ese akuma nivel 4 había atacado el cuartel general de la orden oscura, hace apenas 10 meses habían comenzado las remodelaciones del lugar y hace apenas 7 meses había tenido una misión por la cual había sido obligado a distanciarse de la orden y debido a eso y a diversas razones mas no había sido capaz de regresar desde ese día, todo este tiempo había estado viajando por el mundo cumpliendo misión tras misión sin tener permiso de acercarse al cuarte general, pero al fin hoy volvería con sus amigos, al fin se terminaba el tiempo que le había sido negado regresar.<p>

Caminaba a la entrada de un enorme edificio después de haber regresado de cumplir la última misión que le fue asignada, al llegar a donde se localizaba la entrada, observo a ese enorme rostro que tenia vida propia y que ocupaba el puesto de guardia de la puerta después de saludarlo se coloco frente a él para que se ocupaba de examinarle con esos enormes ojos que desprendían luz.

Mientras esperaba el joven albino admiraba el enorme edificio que se localizaba frente a el, este era aun mas gran de cómo lo recordaba además de tener otro edificio más pequeño al lado, recordaba como después de los destrozos causados por el nivel 4 los altos mandos se había decidido a remodelar el edificio, y después de las insistentes suplicas de Komui se había decidido crear un pequeño edificio al lado destinado para ser usado como el laboratorio privado del científico y el almacén para los experimentos de este mismo, tampoco era como si los otros se quejaran ya que entre mas lejos estuvieran Komui y sus Komurin (que en estos momentos quien sabe cuantos había ya) estarían mas tranquilos.

-Allen Walker…- estas palabras sacaron de sus pensamientos al exorcista de cabellera plateada

-Disculpa estaba distraído ¿Qué decías? – respondió el exorcista al guardián de la puerta, haciendo a un lado la gran nostalgia que sentía en esos momentos.

-El análisis a terminado…bienvenido a casa Allen Walker – dijo el guardián de la entrada abriendo el camino para que el albino pudiera entrar.

Allen entro al edificio de la orden volviendo a sentir esa enorme nostalgia que había sentido desde que vio el edificio a lo lejos, habían pasado. A causa de tantas misiones no había podido estar en ese lugar por un largo tiempo a decir verdad desde hace poco mas de 6 meses, desde entonces solo visitaba los cuarteles que se repartían en los distintos continentes, sentía miedo, tal vez le seria mas difícil considerarlo nuevamente su hogar después de tanto tiempo lejos, aunque tal vez no sería tan difícil después de todo sus amigos estaban ahí. Pero últimamente los ataques de los akuma habían sido más seguidos esa era una de las razones por las que había tenido tantas misiones en ese tiempo, lo cual ahora le causaba temor por ser alejado nuevamente, pero tal vez no sería así esta vez. Después de todo, esta vez tenía una misión en ese lugar.

Al entrar por la puerta pudo visualizar una figura acercándose que corría rápidamente hacia él, después de agudizar su vista pudo ver la cara de esta persona, un rostro que no había visto en meses, el verla le saco una sonrisa al joven exorcista y lo hizo caminar hacia ella también.

-Allen! – una joven de cabello verdoso recogido con dos coletas corría hacia el con lagrimas bajo sus ojos.

-Lenalee!... – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de ser abrazado por la joven de manera repentina. Eso solo le hiso sonreír sabia como era la joven al ver a los que consideraba su familia después de largo tiempo -…. ¿Qué sucede Lenalee?...-dijo mientras sentía como las lagrimas empapaban su hombro

-H-has vuelto…-dijo la joven entre sollozos

-He vuelto… – secundo el albino para corresponder al abrazo de la joven – Es verdad, he vuelto…-continuo con una sonrisa e inevitables lagrimas en sus ojos.

Al separarse de la chica vio que le mostraba una gran sonrisa, en la cual expresaba la gran felicidad que sentía el que su familia hubiera vuelto. Después se dirigieron al interior del edificio. En el camino pudo percatarse de cómo la joven de cabello verde lo veía con cierta admiración.

-Tengo algo raro en el rostro? – pregunto a la joven que fue sacada de sus pensamiento ante el comentario de su amigo.

-L-lo siento...es que…-y volvió a quedarse observando el rostro de sus amigo, esto solo causo que una gota de nerviosismo se posara sobre la cara de este- has cambiado un poco….

El comentario de su amiga hizo que el albino se llevara su mano a la parte trasera de

Su cabeza tocando sus cabellos.

-Ya veo – afirmo el chico, en efecto su cabello era levemente mas largo que antes pero le daba una apariencia de madures que lo hacia parecer mas grande – lo corte hace poco pero crece muy rápido

-Se te ve bien de ese tamaño exacto – dijo la joven, cosa que causo que el joven se sonrojara ante el comentario de la persona que consideraba su hermana. – te ves mas maduro – agrego la joven, observando que no solo era el cabello, sino la fuerte aura de superioridad que se desprendía del chico y otros cambios más que prefirió no mencionar.

-Lo mismo digo de ti Lenalee, tu cabello ha vuelto a crecer realmente te queda mejor largo.

En el camino a su destino Allen y Lenalee platicaban sobre lo que había pasado en el tiempo que el había estado fuera.

-Sí, el máximo tiempo creo que lo tuvo Kanda, pero fue solo por 1 mes – afirmo la chica – pero ninguno se fue por tanto tiempo como tu

-Mmmm…así que fui el único que estuvo fuera tanto tiempo…- el chico adquirió un semblante algo pensativo

-Si…me pregunto porque solo tu – dijo la chica con una cara de preocupación

-No te preocupes Lenalee – dijo el chico tratando de calmar la preocupación de la chica, el sabia perfectamente el porque lo habían mandado lejos de la orden por tanto tiempo además estaba el hecho de que las sospechas sobre el aun después de pelear con el nivel 4 seguían en pie, lo mas seguro era que los altos mandos lo quisieran mantener lejos del arca por un tiempo, pero el hecho de que le dejaran regresar significaba que las dudas sobre el se habían calmado.

-Por cierto Lenalee, por que fuiste la única que vino a recibirme- dijo el joven con algo de curiosidad – se encuentran bien Lavi y Kanda? – no era como si pensara que el japonés lo vendría a recibir a pesar de que su relación había mejorado, pero estaba seguro que el aprendiz de Bookman seria uno de los que lo recibirían, lo cual le causo preocupación al no verlo.

-Ellos están bien – dijo la chica con una sonrisa – es solo que ellos no saben que has vuelto aun….

-No lo saben? – dijo el chico algo extrañado

-En este momento todos están en una fiesta que se organizo en la cafetería

-Ya veo – en efecto lo había notado como por los pasillos de la orden a pesar de haber recorrido una gran distancia no había visto a nadie – y que están celebrando? – pregunto el chico con curiosidad.

-Nada en especial...-contesto la chica con una sonrisa desconcertando aun más al joven albino – solo están usando la escusa de la remodelación del edificio como excusa para celebrar.

-Ya veo – la respuesta tan directa de la joven hizo que una gotita de sudor se posara en su frente, pero era creíble conocía a sus amigos y lo que mas les gustaba era celebrar – pero tu como supiste de mi llegada?

-Yo estaba en cuarto de control – dijo con cara de sofoques – mi hermano había tomado tanto que comenzó a gritar a los cuatro vientos sus secretos, así que decidí irme de ahí a un lugar mas tranquilo.

-Comprendo – Allen sabia de lo que Komui era capaz de hacer borracho así que sentía algo de vergüenza ajena por Lenalee, pero a la vez el comentario de la chica lo hizo feliz al parecer las cosas no habían cambiado en la orden.

Cuando iban caminando por un pasillo la joven repentinamente jalo a Allen para tomar un camino contrario al que se supone tomarían.

-Lenalee, que pasa? Mi habitación es por haya – dijo el chico señalando al lado contrario al que iban caminando.

-Siento no haberte avisado Allen pero tu habitación a cambiado de lugar-dijo la chica desconcertando al chico de cabellos blancos que motivo podrían tener para cambiar de lugar su habitación, tal vez la remodelación del edificio había sido aun mayor de lo que se imaginaba, después de todo partió antes de que la remodelación terminara – hemos llegado!..

El joven albino se quedo sorprendido al ver la puerta que se localizaba frente a el era completamente negra con adornos de plata y una placa en el centro con su nombre grabado en ella.

-Es mía?...-pregunto desconcertado

La chica solo asintió

Su sorpresa aumento aun mas al ver en el interior, era una habitación un poco mas llamativa de lo que esperaba tenia una pared negra de ladrillos, con muebles clásicos, una cama tamaño matrimonial con base de plata tendida con un edredón blanco y negro que realmente resaltaba en el cuarto junto con un balcón. Esto lo había tomado por sorpresa ¿Por qué su habitación era tan… lujosa?

-Porque has avanzado de nivel – contesto Lenalee como si supiera lo que pasaba por la mente Allen, aunque tampoco era tan difícil adivinarlo a ella le había ocurrido lo mismo

-De nivel? – claramente no entendía nada

-Allen lo recuerdas antes de irte en la batalla en el arca tu alcanzaste el 100% de sincronización con la inocencia….-dijo la chica con mirada tranquila mientras se sentaba en un sofá dentro de la habitación.

-P-pero que yo sepa no me he convertido en general o algo por el estilo!

-Diste el primer paso para ser uno –argumento la chica – así que técnicamente….Lo eres Allen…-contesto la chica con seriedad viendo los azules ojos de su amigo

-Que?...-Allen no comprendía nada

-Desde el momento en que un exorcista alcanza en 100% de sincronización, es considerado un general - dijo la chica.

-Pero aun así tú también alcanzaste el 100% de sincronización Lenalee! – alego el chico

-Y mi habitación es igual que la tuya –dijo la chica con una sonrisa, le sorprendía lo mucho que se complicaba la vida el chico pensando en ello.

-Además…. que yo vea no se nos asignan las mismas tareas que a los otros generales –Allen no podía calmar sus dudas, realmente no entendía nada

-Eso es porque aun somos novatos en el rango y a pesar de tener el 100% de sincronización no somos tan fuertes como los otros generales…. – dijo la chica haciendo una pausa para luego continuar – además en este momento la orden necesita mas exorcista cumpliendo misiones, así que dejaran que solo los cuatro generales actuales se encarguen de buscar a mas portadores de la inocencia. – termino Lenalee.

-Esto es muy complicado entonces somos generales pero a la vez no – dijo confundido tallando su cuello

-Somos novatos – dijo Lenalee con una sonrisa, en cierta forma disfrutaba ver el rostro de Allen confundido. - Bueno ahora que la platica termino que tal si vamos a ver a los demás se sorprenderán de verte – dijo la chica con una mirada divertida de solo imaginarse las caras que pondrían sus amigos

-Si – dijo Allen formando una deslumbrante sonrisa, realmente quería ver de nuevo a sus compañeros...no, a su familia – quiero verlos!….

Dejaron en la habitación la única maleta que llevaba Allen y se dispusieron a ir hacia la cafetería, Allen iba poniendo atención al camino para no olvidar donde se localizaba su nueva habitación. Y así llegaron y se pararon justo en la puerta de la cafetería, se podía oír la música y el gran escándalo que hacían sus compañeros.

-Entrare primero…-dijo Lenalee a la vez que habría la puerta y Allen solo se escondía detrás del muro para que nadie lo viera, en cierta forma eso se le hacía emocionante

-Chicos!...-se escucho el grito de Lenalee por toda la cafetería, el grito hizo que la música se parara de inmediato y todos guardaran silencio volteando a ver a la chica con cara de desconcierto

-Que sucede Lenalee – dijo Komui algo preocupado por el grito de la chica pero su preocupación se fue al verla sonreír.

-Les tengo una sorpresa – contesto

-Una sorpresa? – pregunto un chico de cabellos rojo con una emoción realmente resaltable, estaba sentado en una mesa hasta el fondo de la cafetería acompañado de un chico de cabellos azules y largos que solo la vio con una pequeña pizca de interés.

-Si – contesto Lenalee.

De inmediato se empezaron a escuchar murmullos por toda la cafetería de aquellos que se preguntaban cual podía ser la sorpresa a la que se refería la chica y otros que se preguntaban si podrían celebrar también con eso…

-Mmmm…y se puede saber cual es esa sorpresa? – pregunto Kanda algo curioso, sabia que la chica no era de las que hacia mucho escándalo por cosas pequeñas.

-Esto…


	2. Revelacion

****Capitulo 2****

**Revelación…**

* * *

><p>-Esto…-Dijo la chica mientras señalaba la figura que se acercaba a ella.<p>

En la cara de todos los presentes se formo una clara muestra de sorpresa que poco a poco fue cambiando a ser una sonrisa, al ver a la persona que estaba parada junto a Lenalee.

-Allen! – gritaron todos a coro a la vez que corrían hacia este.

-Estoy en Casa...-fue lo que alcanzo a decir el chico antes de que todos lo rodearan con cara alegres y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Allen…cuando regresaste? – lloraba un pelirrojo tomando el cuello de su amigo con su brazo y tallando sus cabellos con su otra mano – debiste habernos avisado que vendrías…

-Lo siento…-dijo el albino con lagrima en los ojos se sentía muy feliz de volver a ver a sus amigos nuevamente, los había extrañado demasiado

-Moyashi…ya era hora de que regresaras – dijo Kanda aparentando desinterés

-A quien llamas "Moyashi"?... Bakanda! – era la contestación que era obvio daría Allen ante el cometario de su amigo, esto hizo que todos se soltaran a reír.

Después de un largo periodo de bienvenida para el albino, todos regresaron a la celebración pero esta vez celebraban el regreso de Allen, todos parecían realmente animados (N/A: Como no….xD Habían encontrado otro motivo para brindar) Allen había sido saludado por todos en la orden y ahora estaba sentado en una mesa viendo a sus compañeros bailar y beber como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Vaya que me sorprendiste no pensé que volverías tan pronto...-dijo Komui al joven exorcista mientras le acercaba una bebida.

-Yo tampoco – contesto el muchacho tomando el vaso.

-Porque no nos avisaste? – pregunto Komui con clara duda pero sin despegar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Cuando acababa de terminar la misión Leverrier-san me llamo y me ordeno que regresara, cuando llame para avisara nadie contesto así que no puede reportarme – contesto Allen mientras devoraba la comida que le había sido entregada hace unos segundos por aquel cocinero que siempre lo consentía.

- Leverrier te llamo? – grito Komui tan fuerte que Timcampy se escondiera tras de Allen y que sus compañeros exorcistas que estaban sentados junto a él pusieran atención a la plática que tenia con Komui.

-Sí, el me ha estado dando órdenes y misiones a parte de usted Komui

-Ya veo eso explica porque de repente perdía la comunicación contigo – dijo el chino.

-Allen sabes porque te mantuvieron lejos de la orden tanto tiempo? – interrumpió un joven de cabellera roja en la conversación.

-Dudo que solo haya sido por el arca, además después de que te fuiste se supone regresarías en un semana. – agrego la chica de cabello verde.

-Es que….-dijo el joven algo dudoso de hablar, volteando a ver a Komui.

-¿Sucedió algo cierto? Moyashi…-dijo Kanda al notar la reacción de Allen.

El silencio se apodero de todos en esa mesa, Allen no sabía que decir y solo voltio a ver a Komui, al ver la duda y suplica en los ojos del chico que le miraba Komui suspiro y asintió en forma de derrota.

-Puedes decirles Allen –dijo Komui – después de todo el experimento termina mañana, ya se iban a enterar.

-Es cierto, mañana se cumple en medio año acordado…-dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

-Díganos de una vez que está pasando! – dijo Kanda con los nervios a más no poder, le desesperaba que lo hicieran esperar.

-Tranquilo Yuu – dijo Lavi tomando la mano de Kanda asiendo que este se tranquilizara, nadie puso atención a esto ya que estaban más concentrados en saber qué es lo que haba pasado.

-Lo que sucedió fue…- dijo el chico con una pausa para darles tiempo de asimilar lo que diría- capture a el conde Tyki Mikk

-Que! – todos voltearon a ver a Komui.

-Espera Allen a que te refieres con "Capture"? – Dijo el chico pelirrojo con su único ojo visible abierto al máximo por la sorpresa – no querrás decir lo mate

Lavi recordaba claramente la misión que tuvieron en la que tuvieron poco antes de que Allen se marchara en la que se tuvieron que enfrentar con Tyki, hasta donde el sabia y hasta donde el observo Allen había acabado con él en ese momento ¿Qué había pasado en realidad? El joven Bookman no podía dejar de preguntarse eso.

–Allen tú lo mataste esa vez ¿Verdad? – pregunto con un tono suplicante esperando no escuchar la respuesta que ya esperaba.

-No – contesto Allen a secas

-Como que no lo mataste, estúpido Moyashi! …sabes que nosotros peleamos para destruirlos - Kanda estaba enojado, el también había visto lo sucedido junto con Lenalee.

-Yo no peleo para destruir a nadie….yo peleo para salvar a los akumas y a los humanos – dijo Allen con una cara seria – además aunque no lo parezcan los Noé siguen siendo humanos.

-Pero Allen si lo capturaste donde está ahora?...aunque tu inocencia sea capaz de matar los demonios internos, sabes que con los Noé es diferente lo comprobaste en la batalla en el arca, no destruye por completo el Noé en su interior, de seguro la orden lo mato en cuanto estuvo en su poder…- interfirió Lenalee intentando calmar el ambiente.

-La orden no lo va matar – dijo Komui con seriedad.

-El no es un humano común, es peligrosos dejarlo con vida….-volvía a hablar el peli azul más calmado sin soltar la mano de Lavi e intentando suprimir el instinto asesino que tenia hacia el que llama Moyashi.

-El es un humano común y corriente ahora….-Allen adquirió un tono mas serio – la inocencia tras la que íbamos en ese entonces junto con el poder de mi espada separo su parte negra de la blanca por completo, yo logre eliminar una gran parte y el resto de la oscuridad quedo encerrada en lo más profundo de su interior por la inocencia.

-La inocencia…lo curo…-dijo Lavi sin poder creerlo.

-Además…-agrego el albino mordiéndose el labio con fuerza hasta que hacer que sangrara.

-Que sucede? – pregunto Lenalee preocupada ante la reacción del chico.

-El… - dijo Allen viendo la cara de sus compañeros – el es…compatible con esa inocencia.

-Por lo tanto se volverá un Exorcista! - Dijo Komui con orgullo – Yo me estoy encargando de que esté listo para combatir! (N/A: Arruinaste el ambiente T-T…bueno aunque ya estaba demasiado tenso U.U)

-Nii-San? – Pregunto Lenalee algo asustada – No me digas que tú te estás encargando de Tyki?

-JAJAJAJA – Komui muestra una risa macabra.

-Vaya esta vez sí que me compadezco de el – Decía el chico pelirrojo dando un suspiro – bueno si Allen lo dice debe ser verdad ¿donde está ahora Tyki? ¿y que tiene el que ver con el regreso de Allen?

-El está en mi Laboratorio y Allen a regresado porque él se encargara de cuidar a Tyki Mikk

-Yo! –Grito Allen –

-Sip

-no se supone que buscarían a alguien más?

-Nop, solo fue algo que dijo Leverrier para que te calmaras…así que serás tu –Contesto Komui con un sonrisa

-Moyashi cuidara de el! ¿Por qué? – dijo Kanda algo enojado

-No lo sé….los altos mandos así lo decidieron – dijo Komui jugando con su Komurin 3 "experto en limpieza" (N/A: xD)

-Pero Allen has tenido varias experiencias desagradables con él, por qué no te niegas?…- agrego la chica peli verde.

-Ya me intente negar y dijeron que no!... – Dijo Allen algo enojado.- **_hasta planee no regresar_**T-T – pensó Allen mientras maldecía su suerte

-Ya no se puede hacer nada…Mañana será sacado de la incubadora – dijo Komui antes de irse a cantar con Reveers.


	3. Cambios

****Capitulo 3****

**Cambios…**

* * *

><p>Un rayo de luz entraba a través del inmenso ventanal de su habitación, hace poco había abierto los ojos gracias a que esa luz había llegado a su cara, ahora solo dejaba a su vista pasear a través de la habitación…era tan inmensa, le costaría acostumbrarse a tanto espacio, soltó un suspiro apenas ayer había regresado a su hogar – esta última palabra hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro – su hogar sin lugar a dudas, cuanto había echado de menos ese lugar, se decidió a levantarse, poso sus ojos plateados en el reloj del buro al lado de su cama….<p>

-Las 9 am…-dijo con un susurro…era raro el no acostumbraba levantarse tan tarde…siempre despertaba lo más temprano posible para hacer su rutina de ejercicio matutino y claro porque sabía que entre más temprano se levantara…más temprano podría desayunar - a qué hora me dormí? – se pregunto a si mismo sabia que muy en la madrugada casi medio dormido había caminado a su habitación. La cual le costó encontrar, pero que después de varias vueltas llego a su destino.

En esa enorme fiesta habían disfrutado tanto el convivir con sus amigos después de tanto tiempo separados así que el tiempo se le fue y cuando se dio cuenta ya eran las 5:30am….había dormido poco a su parecer aun sentía sueño…soltó un suspiro solo quería desayunar, el poco sueño que aun tenía apenas y era notorio con el hambre que lo había invadido. En eso un pensamiento pasó por su mente…

-Hoy despertara Tyki…..-había olvidado ese detalle, movió su cabeza en forma negativa no iba permitir que eso le arruinara su día, lo disfrutaría lo mas que pudiera hasta que llegara la hora.

Se cambio sus ropas, pronto le entregarían su nuevo uniforme según Lenalee tardarían por mucho una semana en confeccionarlo, así que se vistió con un pantalón negro un poco holgado que se ocultaba dentro de unas botas negras que le llegaban un poco abajo de la rodilla, acompañado con una camisa Azul Rey ajustada a su cuerpo que tenía en el lado izquierdo una manga larga y en el lado derecho era sin manga.

-Bueno es hora de desayunar! – dijo mientras se estiraba a la vez que alzaba sus brazos…puso una sonrisa en su rostro y salió de la habitación…se moría de ganas por comer la comida que Jerry siempre le preparaba….extraño tanto esa comida durante su estadía fuera de la orden ya no podía esperar.

Mientras tanto en un pequeño edificio anexo al cuartel general un hombre de cabello Azul y lentes veía con una sonrisa aterradora un contenedor frente a él...

-Falta poco…..- decía mientras buscaba algunos instrumentos entre sus cosas- será mejor que comience a prepararme para la inspección medica que te hare cuando despiertes…jajá – decía mientras observaba al sujeto dentro del contenedor y sostenía sobre su brazo derecho una clase de taladro.

Un joven alvino iba caminando por los pasillos del cuartel, en dirección a la cafetería…no había mucha gente aunque se imaginaba la mayoría debería de seguir dormida después de la fiesta de anoche…y las pocas personas que veía en su camino lo miraban en un comienzo sorprendidos y después le dirigían una sonrisa de bienvenida al chico…

Y así por fin llego a su destino la cafetería no estaba tan llena había poca gente pero todos dentro lo miraron de la misma manera que los que lo habían visto en su camino a la cafetería, el chico se preguntaba porque lo veían así y estaba a punto de preguntar cuando alguien se lanzo a abrazarlo y asiéndolo casi caer al piso.

-Allen!...Bienvenido! – gritaba un hombre de piel morena y cabello rosado y trenzado a la vez que apretaba mas a Allen en sus brazos

-Jerry-San…..no…puedo…res...pirar…..-decía mientras poco a poco su cara iba cambiando de color

-Los siento mucho Allen-Kun…-dijo a la vez que lo soltaba- pero es que no sabes lo feliz que me siento de verte, muchos creímos hoy en la mañana que tu llegada solo había sido una mala broma que nos había jugado el alcohol…-decía mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos

-jajá…..Comprendo…yo también me siento feliz de estar de vuelta –ahora comprendía un poco las forma en que lo habían estado viendo- llegue a pensar que estaba soñando hasta que abrí los ojos y me vi aquí en el cuartel….. Por cierto Jerry-San – dijo captando la atención del cocinero- Tengo algo de hambre…-dijo mientras tocaba con ambas manos su estomago.

-No digas más!...-dijo interrumpiendo al joven alvino- ahora mismo preparo todo un festín para ti!- y salió corriendo a la cocina.

-Gracias…-dijo Allen mientras veía como Jerry se alejaba rumbo a la cocina….

Camino y se sentó en una mesa en la esquina de la cafetería pero pudo notar como en su recorrido varios buscadores lo veían detenidamente y por lo que había dicho el cocinero había comprendido un poco esas miradas pero al parecer había algo mas y no entendía ya que lo veían de pies a cabeza una y otra vez.

-Aquí esta toda tu comida!- dijo Jerry mientras llevaba una enorme bandeja llena de comida y era seguido por otros tres hombres que también llevaban en cada uno de sus brazos una bandeja igual de llena, haciendo un total de 7 bandejas con montañas de comida.

-Eso fue realmente rápido!- dijo el joven exorcista algo impresionado sabia de la rapidez del cocinero pero tomando en cuenta la cantidad de comida…haba sido realmente rápido, esto lo hizo muy feliz.

-si, es que ahora tengo más ayuda - dijo señalando a los tres jóvenes que lo acompañaban que para entonces ya se habían dado la vuelta y regresar corriendo a la cocina – son muy dedicados, no les gusta estar lejos de la cocina.

-Ya veo…-dijo Allen que para entonces ya había comido toda una bandeja de comida- es deliciosa!...por cierto Jerry-san tengo algo que preguntarte

-Lo que tú quieras!...dime - dijo el cocinero haciendo toda clase de poses- no me digas que quieres saber sobre cómo me mantengo tan joven y con energía diariamente…

-en realidad…me dijiste que muchos creyeron que mi llegada había sido una ilusión…pero aun así se me quedan observando durante un largo tiempo…..porque?- pregunto el joven mostrando la clara duda en sus ojos

-pues veras…-dijo Jerry con una sonrisa, entendía a la perfección a lo que se refería el mismo se había quedado viendo al muchacho durante unos segundos antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo (o mejor dicho asfixiarlo -_-u). Al parecer el chico no se percataba del motivo que ha decir verdad para todos era muy obvio.

-Es por tu apariencia Allen!- dijo una joven de cabellos negros con destellos verdes, sostenido en dos coletas, esta caminaba para sentarse al lado del albino con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-a que te refieres Lenalee?

-A lo que se refiere Lenalee…es a que te ves realmente guapo!-dijo Jerry mientras salían corazoncitos de su cabeza.

-sigo sin entender…-dijo el joven albino ya con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas debido a las palabras del cocinero.

-Veras Allen…para empezar la ropa que estas usando – continuo la chica mientras señalaba su vestimenta- no es como la que usabas antes que era como decirlos…mmmm…..más formal, en cambio la que estas usando en este momento es mas casual y te hace ver realmente atractivo- dijo mientras se resaltaba un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Comprendo…-dijo el chico viendo su propia vestimenta, el ya lo había notado hace algún tiempo ya no acostumbraba vestir como antes…pero...-y solo por eso? – su vestimenta no le parecía suficiente motivo.

-También has crecido más Allen….eres más alto - dijo un joven pelirrojo que estaba atrás suyo, sorprendiendo un poco a los tres ya que no lo habían notado- …además también es lo que deja ver tu vestimenta… al parecer tus músculos ya se marcan mas…-dijo viendo de forma picara los brazos de Allen y la playera azul que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y marcaba algunos músculos que se ajustaban a la perfección a el cuerpo del chico haciéndolo lucir más atractivo a los ojos de los demás.

-Hm….-el chico albino no sabía que decir la forma en la que hablaban de él lo hacía sentir algo avergonzado.

-ayer te dije que habías cambiado Allen -Kun…-dijo la joven- pero no pude observar por completo los cambios debido a la oscuridad.

-Parece ser que te has convertido en el nuevo ídolo del cuartel…-dijo el pelirrojo en el oído de Allen

-ídolo?...-dijo Allen algo sonrojado y levantándose de golpe de su asiento

-Cualquiera notaria los cambios Allen-Kun – dijo Jerry algo divertido- podrías ser modelo profesional.

-y tus expresiones te hacen ver realmente lindo! – dijo Lavi mientras abrazaba el brazo izquierdo del joven albino.

-esto es vergonzoso!...-los comentarios de sus amigos lo habían hecho sonrojar y sentirse muy avergonzado

-Estúpido conejo!...-eso hizo que los chicos voltearan a ver a un chico de cabello azul con una cola de caballo que los observaba de manera atenta a la vez que se acercaba

-Kanda!...-dijo Allen viendo como el japonés veía al joven de ojos verdes que tenia atrapado su brazo, para luego desviar su vista a él y observarlo detenidamente de pies a cabeza…ante esa reacción Allen solo puedo soltar un quejido-..Kanda…tu también? – dijo con cara de decepción, asiendo que Lenalee, Lavi y Jerry sonrieran

-ves hasta Yuu también noto el cambio…-dijo Lavi que se soltaba del brazo de Allen y se acercaba a Kanda que aun seguía observando al chico albino…-Como que ya lo observaste mucho ¿no? – dijo Lavi al notar que el joven japonés no despegaba la vista del albino

-ha cambiado…..-dijo Kanda reaccionando al comentario de Lavi aun perdido en el cuerpo del peli gris

-verdad que si!...-dijo Lavi volteando a ver a Allen- Allen es mucho más guapo y sexi…

-si…-contesto Kanda asiendo que todos lo voltearan a ver

-…..-

-….-

-….-

-…-

-….- al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho solo desvió la mirada - pero sigue siendo un brote de habas! – dijo como si nada

-No me llames así Bakanda!-contesto el albino furioso, pero realmente aliviado, si Kanda no hubiera agregado la última frase…estaba completamente seguro de que su cara se hubiera vuelto mucho mas roja que un tomate.

-como me llamaste Moyashi?- contesto al comentario del albino

-Bakanda!

-Moyashi!

Y un rayito se formo entre ellos

Todos los demás soltaron un suspiro…por un momento habían pensado que el mundo pronto se acabaría…el último comentario del japonés les dio la esperanza de que al parecer todo había sido una falsa alarma. Lavi veía a Kanda con un poco de preocupación reflejada en su ojo….era raro que el japonés actuara así.

-bueno lo mejor será que nosotros también desayunemos- dijo Lenalee señalando a Allen que ya había regresado a comer como si nada hubiera pasado, después de recuperar la compostura.

-Enseguida les traigo su comida- dijo Jerry mientras se iba tarareando una canción mientras caminaba rumbo a la cocina

-Hoy Jerry parece de muy buen humor – dijo Lavi mientras que él y Kanda se sentaban frente a Lenalee y Allen. Aunque Kanda no precisamente voluntariamente ya que fue arrastrado por el pelirrojo al asiento

-Por supuesto todos estamos felices de que Allen haya regresado – dijo la chica de cabellos verdosos - durante la fiesta no pudimos observarlo tan detenidamente porque todos estábamos distraídos en la celebración además de que no había mucha luz y muchos no estaban en sus 5 sentidos.

-es verdad…Jerry-san dijo...que algunos habían creído que mi llegada había un sueño o una ilusión a causa del alcohol- hablo el chico haciendo una mínima pausa en su alimentación, para reanudarla después de hablar.

-ji…es verdad - decía Lenalee con una gotita de sudor tras la cabeza al ver la forma en la que Allen comía – parece que no has cambiado del todo…

Los cuatro terminaron de comer, Allen repitió unas cuantas veces alegando que la comida de Jerry-san era incomparable, cosa que hizo extremadamente feliz al cocinero, Tomando en cuenta que Allen había viajado por el mundo y probando distintas clases de comida.

Cuando salieron de la cafetería caminaban por los pasillos del cuartel y lo recorrieron mostrándole las remodelaciones al albino, ahora estaban rumbo a la sala de estar que había en el piso en el que se encontraban.

-Allen…te han cambiado de habitación cierto?...-pregunto el pelirrojo

-Si…ayer Lenalee me mostro mi habitación…-dijo el albino mientras se acercaban a su destino y tomaban asiento en los sillones.

-y tu si me la mostraras?...- pregunto el pelirrojo con una carita de suplica.

-Hm…..a que te refieres?...-contesto el albino confundido

-es que Lenalee no nos quiere mostrar su nueva habitación….

-Nos?...-pregunto Kanda que estaba ahí con cara de pocos amigos…no le gustaba estar en platicas así de grandes la única razón por la que había ido con ellos era porque la peli verde lo había casi obligado – yo no tengo interés por las habitaciones de los demás

- está bien solo yo – contesto Lavi de forma cansada

Allen volteo a ver a la peli verde

-es que si le muestro mi habitación a Lavi no dudo que hará un berrinche- le dijo en un susurro la chica a lo cual Allen entendió conocía como era el chico se pondría a alegar que quería una habitación así de grande para tener más libros y los más seguro es que usara sus habitaciones como almacén para algunos- No es muy diferente a la tuya – dijo la chica dirigiéndose al pelirrojo

-enserio? – contesto observando a Allen que se había perdido en sus pensamientos

-ah…si...muy parecida….-dijo mientras reaccionaba…lo mejor era prevenir no se arriesgaría a que el chico hiciera de sus habitación su biblioteca personal – solo…pequeñas diferencias…

- aun así me gustaría ver esas diferencias…-el chico al parecer no se rendiría estaba decidido a verlas.

-tal vez en otra ocasión…-dijo el albino mientras veía el reloj eran casi las 2 pm…ayer antes de ir a dormir Komui le había dicho que quería hablar con él y que lo buscara a las 2 en su "laboratorio personal" – debo irme…tengo algunas cosas que hacer

Todos pusieron un rostro más serio, habían confirmado que lo de la noche anterior no había sido un sueño, así que el despertar de Tyki Mikk tampoco lo era...ya lo habían olvidado…y al ver que el albino no lo mencionaba o que siquiera pareciera preocupado pensaron que eso no había sido real. Pero al parecer se habían equivocado…

-Allen…..te encuentras bien?

- pregunto el chico pelirrojo con tono preocupado

-claro porque lo dices? – pregunto el albino con una sonrisa…pero sabia a que se refería su amigo

-después de todas las experiencias que has tenido con Tyki…..pensamos que no estarías feliz de encargarte de el – hablo la peli verde – si lo deseas puedo encargarme yo

-No te preocupes Lenalee – contesto el albino con una sonrisa para después ponerse serio- se que entre él y yo ha habido momentos difíciles y a decir verdad, aun no comprendo cómo es que ha sucedido todo esto….pero ahora…tendrá que pagar por todos sus errores….salvando las almas de los akumas….de eso me encargare yo – dijo el albino antes de darse la vuelta y salir de lugar

-Realmente a madurado mucho – dijo Kanda viendo la determinación del chico

- tanto que a la vez asusta – continúo Lavi con su vista fija por donde el chico se había ido

- no hay de qué preocuparnos después de todo se trata de nuestro Allen –dijo la chica.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el pasillo iba un chico albino con la mirada seria…<p>

- De eso…me encargo yo – murmuro para sí mismo mientras presionaba sus dientes….


	4. Liberacion

**Notas del capitulo:**

Ps...se que me tarde y esta vez no tengo excusa T_T

Lo siento! U_U pero aqui lles continuo

no importa como acabare mis fics

no sere como esos autores que nunca los terminan

no me tardare mas de dos meses! lo prometo

Zai: Eso no nos anima..UwU

* * *

><p><strong>**Capitulo 4**<strong>

**Liberación…**

* * *

><p>Estaba justo afuera del Laboratorio de Komui, tenía un aspecto terrorífico, incluso podía ver los rayos tras de él…trago saliva y se adentro abriendo las puertas, al entrar todo estaba oscuro solo con algunas luces, según Komui debía bajar las escaleras así que en cuanto las vio siguió la orden, bajando las escaleras el lugar estaba alumbrado por pequeñas lámparas blancas camino por el Pasillo hasta que vio un luz más fuerte en el fondo así que la siguió, entonces llego a otra puerta al parecer la luz que había visto se colaba por debajo de esa puerta, toco pero no recibió respuesta entonces entro despacio era una habitación sumamente grande al parecer constituía el centro del edificio se acerco al centro de la habitación que estaba un poco más abajo por 3 escalones y vio algo raro, había una manta cubriendo una especie de cilindro, ¿Qué era eso? La verdad no le hubiera interesado si el cilindro no desprendiera una luz azulada que le parecía hermosa, lentamente se acerco y con su mano derecha jalo la manta dejando a total descubierto el cilindro, la luz que emanaba ilumino la habitación y lo dejo temporalmente siego.<p>

Al acostumbrarse a la luz, sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera, el objeto frente a él era una especie de probeta que contenía un liquido azulado que brillaba dentro de ella y aun mas lo sorprendió ver una persona dentro….entonces sus ojos se abrieron mas amenazando con salir de sus cuencas la persona dentro no era nada más ni nada menos que Tyki Mikk!...Este estaba dentro del liquido con una especie de camisa de fuerza que lo aprisionaba y bóxer blanco que se adhería a su piel, además de tener una mascarilla sobre su rostro específicamente sobre su boca y nariz nunca pensó verlo así de indefenso, pero algo que extraño mucho a Allen fue el hecho de que la piel del chico dentro de la probeta era blanca como la que tenía en su fase humana, nada comparada con el color oscuro que tenía el chico cuando era un Noé, su apariencia era la misma pero ahora su piel blanca y su cabello negro le daban una hermosura sin igual….

-Ya no parece un Noé ¿Cierto?

-…..-giro su vista, tras el parado junto a la puerta por la que había entrado se encontraba el científico dueño del laboratorio… - El hecho de que su apariencia haya cambiado no quiere decir que su interior también… -contesto el chico albino regresando su vista al hombre dentro del tubo

- Lo sé, pero de cambiar lo de adentro te encargaras tu…-dijo el peli azul acercándose a él – Esa será tu tarea Allen….

- Lo sé…pero…

- solo tú puedes hacerlo Allen, tu eres el único aquí que puede hacer eso, el único con un corazón tan noble para cambiarlo...

-…-

-Además, parece que el está algo encariñado contigo….-decía Komui con una sonrisa un tanto peculiar

- Encariñado?...-pregunto Allen algo extrañado

- Bueno tal vez esa no sea la palabra correcta…el punto es que siente un apego hacia ti, no sé qué es lo que tienes Allen que le gradas a los Noé….-dijo el peli azul en tono de broma...-todos quieren ser el que te mate

- Eso debería hacerme sentir bien?...U_U…-pregunto el chico albino a la vez que había una cara e decepción…

- Bueno…algo es algo…

- Entonces a qué hora lo liberaras?...- el albino había recuperando su seriedad

- No debe tardar más de 10 minutos...-dijo a la vez que observaba su reloj – el sistema ya ha comenzado a quitar la anestesia de su sistema circulatorio…de seguro se sentirá algo cansado cuando salga, siempre que despierta me ve con cara de enojo..Me pregunto cuál será su expresión cuando sepa que lo liberare?...-se preguntaba un poco ilusionado Komui

- Acaso no lo sabe?

- El no sabe porque lo conservamos aun, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de los cambios en su cuerpo….- explicaba Komui mientras daba vueltas alrededor del cilindro

- y respecto a la inocencia?...-pregunto el chico albino

- Tampoco, pero parece que se dio cuenta de que hay algo raro en su cuerpo, mas no sabe que es…Digamos que la anestesia también afecta un poco su razonamiento…

-hablas seguido con él?

- Solo cuando esta tan aburrido como para hablarme o cuando lo obligo a contestarme,

-Lo obligas...Cómo?

- mediante descargas...-dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica

Un escalofrió recorrió a Allen llegando incluso a compadecer a Tyki, pobre muy seguramente la había pasado mal, sacudió su cabeza con prisa no debía compadecerse de él, se lo merecía después de haber acabado con tantas vidas.

-10…..9…8….-comenzó la cuenta regresiva Komui

Y así continuo su cuenta del 10 al uno y en cuanto llego al cero, los ojos del hombre dentro del contenedor se abrieron de manera repentina, haciendo que Allen retrocediera dos pasos debió a la impresión, el chico en el contenedor irguió su espalda y observo con rabia a Komui este soltó un suspiro parece que lo iba a mirar así hasta el fin de sus días, después dirigió su vista a otro lugar al percibir otra presencia en la habitación , abriendo los ojos con mayor sorpresa al ver al chico albino que lo estaba viendo.

-"Allen Walker"…-pensó el chico en el recipiente, vaya que no había visto ese rostro en meses ¿Por qué habían sido meses verdad?

Bueno eso no importaba ahora, el día que fue capturado fue el ultimo día que había visto al chico cuando despertó había sido dentro de ese extraño laboratorio, en ese extraño lugar, dentro de ese extraño cilindro con ese extraño hombre viéndolo con malicia como si fuera una rana a la cual diseccionar, observo al chico de pies a cabeza y vaya que se sorprendió era bastante diferente a como lo recordaba tenía el cabello más largo con un arete en su oreja izquierda y no llevaba el uniforme con el que siempre lo había visto, sino un pantalón holgado y una camisa pegada a su cuerpo que permitía ver como su pequeño y delgado cuerpo estaba bien formado, vaya que se veía apetecible a primera vista, él como Noé de la lujuria siempre había puesto mucha atención a esos aspectos y ese chico siempre le había llamado la atención, pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué hacía ahí ese chico?

-bueno si ya terminaste de admirar a Allen ¿podrías ponerme atención? –pregunto Komui con tono burlón y recibiendo una mirada aterradora de un Allen con un pequeño sonrojo, sonrojo que hizo que a los ojos de Tyki el chico se viera aun más lindo…-bueno, te tengo una importante noticia…-dijo Komui a la vez que caminaba para acercarse al contenedor donde estaba Tyki – estoy seguro que te pondrás feliz….

-…..-Tyki solo lo vio con una cara de "no lo creo"

-No me crees? –pregunto Komui a la vez que se acercaba mas, ensanchando su sonrisa

-…-negó con la cabeza, no entendía porque se molestaba en contestarle y más aun no entendía porque ponía esa sonrisa de triunfo

-...Quieres apostar a que hago que te sorprendas?...-dijo Komui en un tono provocador que hizo a Tyki sentir un escalofrió

Allen solo observaba todo con una gotita en la cabeza, al parecer Komui se divertía jugando con Tyki y más le sorprendía que Tyki se dignara a responderle incluso con señas, entonces vio como el Noé asentía, parecía que creía que nada podría sorprenderlo ya que después de tanto tiempo con el inventor sería difícil que lo lograra, pero el bien sabía que Tyki tenía la apuesta perdida así que volteo a ver como en el peli azul se formo una sonrisa mas macabra de lo normal que le causo un escalofrió y sin más aplasto un botón rojo que estaba en un pequeño aparato al lado del cilindro.

Este acto provoco que Tyki abriera los ojos de sobre manera al darse cuenta como el agua comenzaba a salir del tubo que lo mantenía cautivo y volteo a ver al albino y al peli azul para comprobar si sabían que era lo que estaban asiendo y se sorprendió aun mas al ver como el hombre peli azul sonreía de forma orgullosa y como el chico albino no se inmutaba en lo mas mínimo mantenía un aspecto serio mientras se paraba junto a la puerta y se recargaba de esta como esperando algo…

El liquido salió por completo dejando a un Tyki algo sorprendido escurriendo de sus ropas, la máscara en su cara se soltó permitiéndole tomar aire del exterior y por un momento sintió el dolor de sus pulmones por este acto, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando y se quedo ahí inmóvil sin comprender, su sorpresa era demasiada para ocultarla ¿acaso estaban locos como se les ocurría liberarlo? El era un Noé! ¿Qué acaso no querían usarlo como rehén?

-Qué esperas para Salir? – pregunto el científico a la vez que iba a un pequeño armario y sacaba lo que parecía una manta.

Sin comprender nada hizo caso a lo que dijo y se aproximo a la salida del contenedor caminando hacia el hombre de cabello azul aun paso a decir verdad algo torpe, después de todo sus piernas estaban entumidas y como no estarlo con seis meses sin caminar, entonces se resbalo y al intentar detener su caída no pudo poner sus brazos ya que seguían aprisionados por esa camisa de fuerza que no le permitía moverse por completo, pero sintió como alguien se ponía frente a él y frenaba su caída, pero al mismo tiempo también se resbalaba y así cayeron los dos juntos en el piso.

-..Ita…-dijo el chico albino a la vez que cerraba los ojos por el dolor, Tyki reposaba algo sorprendido sobre el pequeño chico albino que en cierta forma lo abrazaba para impedir que se callera por completo..-eres pesado….-dijo a la vez que intentaba levantar para después ayudar a Tyki a ponerse de pie y después de eso se acercaba a un sonriente Komui para ayudarle a llevar una maleta que sostenía con algo de dificultad

En ese momento se sintió libre estaba casi a un lado de la puerta y las dos personas que lo custodiaban se encontraban ocupados en otros asuntos y si no hubiera sido porque su cuerpo casi ni se quería mover hubiera huido, además por alguna razón no quería hacerlo, quería saber el motivo de todo esto, todo era bastante extraño para él.

-acércate - dijo Komui llamando al azabache y este le hizo caso aun aturdido, entonces Komui se paro tras él y soltó la camisa de fuerza que aprisionaba a Tyki…- vaya que eres bastante obediente cuando estas sorprendido!...eso quiere decir que gane...-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante y de superioridad.

-…Tu…-si no hubiera sido por que sus brazos a un seguían entumidos estaba seguro que lo habría golpeado...- ¿se puede saber que….-pero fue interrumpido al ver como el pequeño albino se paraba frente a él y alzaba sus brazos para después pasarlos por su cuello, acto que sin duda lo sorprendió pero que se aclaro en cuanto sintió como algo se posaba en su espalda y veía como el chico albino separaba sus manos para acomodar la manta que le había puesto.

-…Listo, con esto ya no tendrás tanto frio… ¿Komui-san que hay en la maleta?...-pregunto al ver como Komui aun mantenía la maleta en sus manos y los observaba algo divertido

-Ropa….

-ya veo…-contesto el albino restándole importancia al tema

-Y porque no me la das…-pregunto el azabache algo confundido y enojado si tenía ropa por qué no se la daba el se estaba muriendo de frio

-No quieres saber…-dijo Allen aun con seriedad, el chico se comportaba bastante frio con él, pero le estaba ayudando, cosa que lo confundía un mas

-Primero te hare un chequeo…-dijo Komui a la vez que una sonrisa maligna y oscura atravesaba su rostro, cosa que la verdad no le sorprendió ya que el científico las acostumbraba hacer muy seguido, pero noto como un escalofrió recorría al chico albino como si recordara algo ya que se perdió en sus pensamientos…- Allen, llevemos a Tyki al piso de arriba, allí está la sala de examinación…

-Entendido…-el chico albino se coloco debajo de su brazo y lo acomodo de modo que se pudiera apoyar en su hombro

Así comenzaron a caminar a través de los ahora iluminaos pasillos del lugar, ya que esta vez Komui se había tomado la molestia de prender la luces y así subieron al segundo piso entrando a una habitación que le causo un escalofrió a Allen con solo verla, esta era blanca y grande tenía un especie de camilla en el centro de la habitación con bandejas con algunos instrumentos y estaba rodeada de algunos anaqueles de cristal que tenían objetos bastante raros y filosos dentro, algo que también por alguna razón le causo un escalofrió al Noé, después de ponerlo sobre la camilla.

Allen comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la puerta mientras Komui se acercaba a los anaqueles a sacar una especie de taladro gigante con cuchillas, una especie de cierra y mas utensilios filosos y escalofriantes, al ver como el chico se alejaba Tyki sintió una especie de miedo, no quería quedarse solo con ese tipo, no ahora que no estaba dentro del seguro contenedor, si cuando estaba ahí el muy sádico le daba toques eléctricos que sería hora…

-Adónde vas?- pregunto con la voz algo quebrada

-No quiero ver lo que sigue…-dijo Allen mientras abría la puerta y un escalofrió lo recorrió – me trae malos recuerdos…

Y cerró la puerta Tyki vio al científico acercarse peligrosamente y Allen desde afuera pudo escuchar unos fuertes gritos, que hicieron compadecer de sobremanera a Tyki, vaya que no le agradaba ese Noé pero aun así las revisiones de Komui eran algo horrible y por más que quisiera no podía disfrutar del dolor de Tyki de esta forma por que el mismo ya había experimentado ese dolor y no era algo que le deseara a más personas. Poco después Allen volvió a entrar en la habitación y encontró a un Tyki inconsciente del cual parecía Salir un pequeño fantasmita por su boca.

-Llévatelo….se quedara en tu habitación por unos días en lo que la suya esta lista - dijo el peli azul mientras guardaba sus cosas

-Por que en mi habitación?...no lo puedes mantener aquí?...-pregunto el albino algo alterado

-No….tu eres el que debe cuidarlo….-dio Komui a la vez que sonreía – Intenta llevarte bien con él, ya no es tan malo como antes, en estos meses aunque no lo creas recapacito un poco sobre lo que hizo, además no olvides que la inocencia lo escogió a él después de todo….

El chico soltó un suspiro y se acerco al desmayado Tyki

-Está bien pero ayúdame a llevarlo…-dijo resignado

* * *

><p>Sus ojos se abrieron al sentir la luz chocar contra sus parpados, lo cual le causo una ceguera temporal y hizo que cerrara sus ojos nuevamente de manera repentina ¿Dónde estaba? Por alguna razón se sentía diferente ¿por qué no estaba mojado? ¿Y porque no sentía el frio que siempre lo cubría dentro de ese cilindro? Abrió los ojos con cuidado poniendo su mano para impedir que sus parpados fueran impactados de nuevo por la luz, vio a su alrededor, estaba en una hermosa habitación de color negro vio a todos lados ¿Dónde estaba? Intento hacer memoria y sintió un enorme dolor de cabeza que llego como una punzada al igual que sus recuerdos, ahora recordaba, el estúpido científico lo había liberado y si no mal recordaba Allen Walker había estado también ahí, entonces recordó lo que paso antes de que se desmayara y un enorme escalofrió lo cubrió…<p>

-Es difícil olvidarlo…el trauma permanecerá igual de fuerte en tu cabeza por un buen tiempo…-escucho la voz del chico albino, se sentó en la cama aun con un poco de dolor y quedo en estado de shock, frente a él se encontraba el joven pero su cuerpo solo era cubierto por una toalla alrededor de su cintura, mostrando su cuerpo MUY bien formado y delgado que lo hacía parecer un ángel con ese pelo blanco y con la luz que entraba por el balcón iluminándolo…pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué hacia ese chico ahí? ¿Y además porque solo vestía una toalla? Sé que do observando sus movimientos fijamente y vio como tomaba lo que parecía ser ropa de una maleta.

-Podrías dejar de mirarme así!...-grito el chico albino con un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas...

-¿Por qué estas vestido solo con una toalla? –no pudo resistir mas la pregunta

-Me acabo de salir de bañar…-contesto el chico aun sonrojado sin verlo a los ojos

-hm…-dijo mientras una sonrisa como las que siempre mostraba pasaba por su rostro...- y se puede saber dónde estoy?

-En mi habitación…-contesto el chico cerrando de nuevo la maleta y con el sonrojo aun ¿acaso nunca lo dejaría de observar así? Y además esa sonrisa lujuriosa que aparecía en el rostro de Tyki no le ayudaba en nada a calmarse...

-…dormimos juntos?...-pregunto ensanchando su sonrisa, recibiendo una mirada de rencor pero aun con un vivo sonrojo en su cara de parte de Allen...-en la misma cama…me refiero

- No…-contesto el chico, al parecer la actitud prepotente de Tyki no desaparecía…

-Entonces donde dormiste?...-pregunto algo extrañado Tyki pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro

-No he dormido…-dijo a la vez que se metía de vuelta al baño con su ropa para cambiarse

-…"así que no ha dormido nada…pobre chico"…-Espera, se quedo completamente en blanco ¿Por qué demonios estaba teniendo una conversación normal con Allen Walker?...además que hacía en su habitación, y si en verdad estaba en su habitación eso significaba…..que estaba dentro de la orden oscura, en el cuartel de los exorcistas!...que estaba pasando!...además porque no huía?...su cabeza se sentía que daba vueltas, por alguna extraña razón no sentía la necesidad de irse, se sentía cómodo, además había algo raro ¿por qué no sentía ganas de matar al chico albino?

Desde que lo había conocido cada vez que lo veía sentía un extraño sentimiento dentro que le gritaba que lo matara, de seguro debido a la inocencia y a que era un exorcista, pero ahora no sentía esa repulsión hacia el ¿Qué estaba pasando?, se dejo caer en la cama, se sentía mareado no entendía nada y había algo mas ¿Por qué EL CHICO LO DEJABA ESTAR EN SUS HABITACION DENTRO DE LA ORDEN OSCURA? ¿Porque nadie lo estaba atacando? Y otra pregunta aun mayor….. ¿Porque se sentía a gusto ahí?

-Vaya no sabía que podías poner esa cara tan rara….-dijo el albino a la vez que salía del baño, vestido con un pantalón negro algo holgado escondido en unas botas que le llegaban poco debajo de la rodilla y con una playera blanca también algo holgada pero que lo hacían ver realmente atractivo.

-…-Tyki se quedo sin palabras ese chico frente a sus ojos era realmente atractivo y bastante lindo, pero a la vez no se parecía al chico que había conocido hace meses, tenia cierto aire de madures y superioridad, que a la vez le causaba un poco de temor

-…y bien

-qué?

-qué esperas para vestirte?...-dijo el peli plata – tu ropa está en la maleta de haya….-dijo a la vez que señalaba una maleta en la esquina de la habitación

-….entiendo…..-entonces se observo así mismo solo vestía una playera blanca y unas bermudas azules…- acaso tu me vestiste?...-pregunto volviendo a mostrar esa sonrisa lujuriosa

-Fue Komui!...-dijo el chico a la vez que se sonrojaba

-"vaya después de todo no había cambiado tanto sigue siendo un niño…"-pensó Tyki

- tengo que ir por algo…date una ducha, vístete y quédate aquí, no salgas si no quieres morir…-dijo el albino y salió tras la puerta que al parecer conducía a la salida

El azabache suspiro y siguió las ordenes del chico, después de salir de la ducha se comenzó a vestir, había ropa de su talla dentro de la maleta, al parecer el estúpido científico no era tan torpe, había pensado en algo para que se pusiera, saco unos pantalones negros de vestir y una camisa de manga larga blanca con botones, se parecían mucho a lo que solía vestir pero dejo la camisa a medio desabrochar y desvestida haciéndolo ver informal pero casual. Llevo su mano a su cabeza haciendo su cabello se peinaran hacia atrás, con una cara de confusión en su rostro soltó un suspiro y se sentó en la cama

-Que estoy haciendo aquí?...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Sao: espero le haya gustado!...intentare ya no retrasarme tanto

Allen: Por que sali del baño en una toalla!

Sao: como quieres que yo sepa?...nwn en qu elo hizo fuiste tu

Allen: pero fuiste tu quien lo escribio!

Sao: -abraza a Allen- vamos no te enojes...-se acerca a su oido- Fue un mini fanServise para Tyki, el pobre acaba de despertar devia animarlo con algo - se aleja rapidamente de Allen y su aura asesina-

Tyki: Gracias...

Sao: No hay de que...

Allen: -Cubierto por un aura oscura- Ustedes...

Zai: A ella le agrada mas Tyki que tu...o eso parece

Sao: eso es mentira lo que pasa es que ambos nos parecemos!...

Tyki: en eso tienes razon - sonrien de forma maquiavelica ambos

Zai: No se que planean pero mejor despidanse

Sao: muchas gracias a todos lo que me esperaron, espero sus review y amenazas por tardarme tanto

Todos: BYE


End file.
